


Captainly Duties

by NeonSauce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Sick Fic, Ushijima is Soft, mild nsfw content but in the least nsfw way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonSauce/pseuds/NeonSauce
Summary: Goshiki is sick and Wakatoshi has the most authority out of everyone else present. Naturally, this is now his problem.





	Captainly Duties

**Author's Note:**

> writing a 3rd person narration with ushijima-like tone is. really hard

Goshiki is looking at him. Again. 

“Your number one fan is back at it again.” Tendou teases. Wakatoshi just keeps up his serves. Where most people would’ve been baffled, Tendou hardly blinks, only grinning wider and leaning closer. “I can’t say I blame him.” He drawls out again. “You do look cool serving like this.”

Wakatoshi pauses, turning to him and frowning. “I’m just serving though.” He says, confused.

Tendou winks. “Exactly.” He says with such certainty that Wakatoshi can’t even argue with him.

“Go back to your serves Tendou.” He says instead, because really, Tendou should be doing his serves right now. Tendou cackles gleefully, like what he just said was the funniest thing in the world, and then skips away to the other side of the court. 

And then, hoping to deal with his other distracted team mate, Wakatoshi turns to face Goshiki.

But stops almost as soon as he does.

His eyes are bright and wide, his lips are slightly parted and red, he’s flushed until his ears and he’s almost trembling in place. Wakatoshi can practically see each breath with the trembling of his frame, and it’s so outright startling that he just. Freezes.

It’s almost… erotic, the way Goshiki holds himself. Like those weird videos that Tendou makes him watch or the strange pictures that makes Semi flinch and scowl. Almost, because it’s not quite right. Eroticism on the court is most certainly out of place, and as strange as Goshiki is, he wouldn’t compromise practice time to fantasize about lewd things. And for another, his eyes are too glassy, his cheeks are too red, his body is too trembly to just be arousal. Just a bit too much, just a bit too concerning, one step past lustful and right into—

And it’s the moment Goshiki swoons to the floor that Wakatoshi’s brain finally decides on _sick._

He’s at Goshiki’s side in a second, pressing the back of his hand underneath choppy bangs, almost recoiling at the heat. “How’d he even get this far.” He mutters, leaning back, bumping into a body.

Wakatoshi turns around to meet the eyes of a terrified second-year. “S-Sorry!” He squeaks, stumbling back a couple steps.

Wakatoshi blinks. “It’s fine.” He says steadily, because in this moment he has to be. He raises his voice to call to the rest of his team. “Has coach returned from his meeting yet?”

He’s met with a chorus of disagreement. Wakatoshi frowns again, because really meetings should not take this long and practice started almost fifteen minutes ago and they _have_ to be quicker about these things—

Beneath him, Goshiki lets out a pained whimper. “Wha—“ He manages to croak, before curling into himself with racking coughs.

Wakatoshi’s body and mind agree on the same plan of action at the exact same time, and Wakatoshi speaks as he scoops Goshiki up into his arms. “I’m taking him to the nurse’s office.” He announces, tucking Goshiki’s head into the crook of his neck. “Soekawa is in charge until I get back.” He doesn’t wait for them to agree before he heads to the doors of the gym.

He’s stopped there by a concerned arm on his shoulder. “I can take him if you need.” Semi offers. He glances nervously at Goshiki, once, twice, before reaching out a hand to brush against his cheek. Semi’s frown only deepens. “What was he thinking, coming to practice like this?” He mutters.

Wakatoshi can’t help his smile. “It’ll be fine.” He says firmly. “I want to make sure that he’s okay myself.”

Semi stares at him for just a moment longer, before nodding. “I’ll stop by when they’re doing blocks to get you your phone.” He says, leaving no room for argument. Not that Wakatoshi would, Semi is a force of nature on his weakest days, and only a typhoon could shut him down.

With that, Semi leaves him, and with Semi gone, Wakatoshi leaves.

Goshiki remains quiet for most of the walk there, only shifting a couple of times, trying to bury himself closer to Wakatoshi’s chest. He’s light, unbelievably so for someone his size, but he seems almost smaller from where he’s curled against Wakatoshi’s chest. He reminds him of this kitten they found behind Reon’s house, a scrappy little dirty thing. One that took four people to wrestle into a bathtub, that left him and Semi and Tendou and Reon with matching claw marks across their faces. An angry thing, but one that fell asleep immediately once warm, who curled up in Reon’s lap and refused to move for hours.

Barring physical similarities (black, fluffy, sparkly eyed), the two had nothing in common. At least, not until today, because as much as he respects his seniors Goshiki apparently has a stubborn streak a mile wide.

The similarities only grow once they reach the nurse’s office, when they try to detach Goshiki to lay him on the bed and he lets out and outright _whine,_ gripping Wakatoshi’s shirt with an inordinate amount of strength for someone collapsed from a fever. 

The nurse, to her credit, laughs kindly. “You don’t have to let go completely.” She coaxes, stroking a not-quite-concious-Goshiki’s hair. “You can still hold onto him if you wish.”

That seems to satisfy him, because he lets himself be pulled into the bed, but keeps a near death grip on Wakatoshi’s hand. His right hand, thankfully, because he needs his left for spiking and he can’t have it bruised. With his right hand, he thumbs the back of Goshiki’s hand gently, unable to ignore just how cold it is against his own.

“You should’ve rested.” He murmurs. “What good can you do in this condition?”

Goshiki, of course, has no answer. His eyes are closed and his breathing is shallow and his sweat has beaded on his forehead. He looks somewhat better, now lying down instead of stumbling around the court, but he still looks so unnaturally small that it sends a spike of irritation through Wakatoshi’s chest.

“…Fuck.” He grits out, feeling quite pathetic afterwards. But amidst the helplessness, there’s a sense of relief, and so he drops his head down to his hand and presses Goshiki’s knuckles into his eyebrows and whispers one more quiet “fuck.”

“He should be fine.” The nurse chooses to announce then, and Wakatoshi raises her head to find her leaning against the door. She’s got kind eyes and small smile that’s just slightly knowing. “He’ll just need to rest here and then be taken back to his dorm room later.”

Wakatoshi nods. “Thank you.” He says solemnly, sincerely. She just giggles and waves her hand.

“Not at all! I’ll keep an eye on him, and you can leave your number here if you want me to call you to take him back.”

And, well. That _is_ what he promised. To take Goshiki’s to the nurses and to return as soon as he did. But for once, he doesn’t _really_ wanna go back to practice. The thought of leaving Goshiki by himself makes his throat tighten and his fists clench. It doesn’t make sense, why this anxiety is choosing to show itself now, why there’s any anxiety at all, but he pushes it aside. Goshiki is safe here, she’s a nurse after all, she knows what she’s doing.

So he shrugs off his worries and says “Yes, that would be good” and moves to stand up, but then the grip on his hand tightens and the boy in the bed whimpers and Wakatoshi freezes in place as Goshiki’s eyes open for the first time since he left the gym.

“No…” Goshiki whispers. His gaze is glassy, his words are faint, but there’s something desperate and needy about him that Wakatoshi just can’t ignore. “Please stay.” He says, before bursting into coughs that shake through his entire body.

Wakatoshi turns his helpless gaze towards the nurse, who’s beaming almost ear to ear. “I’ll let you know when you have to take him back.” She whispers, and waits for Wakatoshi’s helpless nod before creeping out of the room gently.

Wakatoshi looks back down at Goshiki, asleep once more, and sighs. He sinks back into his chair, leaning forwards until he rests his chest on the edge of Goshiki’s bed. He watches his underclassman, his team mate, his successor; and smiles.

“You really want to catch up to me, don’t you?” He says, completely fond, and then reaches over to pinch Goshiki’s cheek gently. The boy whines, shifting away from his touch, and Wakatoshi breathes a quiet laugh.

Semi later tells him that he stopped by with Wakatoshi’s phone, only to find him asleep Goshiki’s bedside. He said that he didn’t wake up, at all, face planted in the sheets and fingers laced between Goshiki’s, and so he elected to just leave the phone there and return to practice. His explanation is followed by a sincere apology for not waking him up, and a second apology for not taking his place and allowing Wakatoshi to stay at practice.

Surprisngly, Wakatoshi doesn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> goshiki... small boy.... precious boy...... love the boy..........
> 
> [my twitter :D](https://twitter.com/gentalist)


End file.
